Little Smirk
by Kit Catt
Summary: Song fic of 'Little Smirk' by T.O.A.D. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (T.T) or the song 'Little Smirk' by Theory Of A Deadman....

So I got the idea for this when I was listening to my ipod at work, so enjoy.

If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Well then I've got a story to tell,  
If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Then I guess you're going straight to hell!

_I never gave a thought to weather or not you loved me. You were my first. My first kiss, my first date, my first everything. I told you in so many ways 'I love you' and you would always smile at me. I was the only one who saw that smile. Or so I thought. _

Don't wanna leave you now or never,  
Cause we're perfect together,  
Never wanna be apart,  
Dared to take on the simple life.

_I thought life was perfect for us. We moved into an apartment together. You made Jounin. I was made ANBU captain, although I felt horrid that I had to lie to you and tell you I worked in the missions room as a chunin. But it was working out. I should have known it would never last._

There was trouble for us when I came home early,  
Never would expect to see this,  
It's fair to say I could not believe my eyes,  
You cracked a smile but had nothing to say,  
So I made a list of how you're going to pay!

_Tsuande baa-chan let me off early that day so I could go home to prepare a birthday dinner for you. I even made sure my team was going to be in town that night. I thought something was off when I smelt her sent. But you always told me it was just her 'checking up on her captain.' I should have known better. Since when did Ino do anything that wasn't for her benefit? I should have listened to Sakura when she told me Ino would never give up on you. Well Ino can have you. I'm done. Congratulations Ino. You can keep Uchiha Sasuke. _

I Locked you out,_ I called the locksmith the next morning after all I had smashed the lock.  
_Left you naked in the front yard, _Throwing you out was so rewarding, I mean the look on your face would have been hilarious if I weren't so mad.  
_Burned all of your clothes,  
Having nothing can be really hard, _Lets see how long your pride holds up having to go to the tailors in borrowed clothes.  
_Now I'm on the run, _I suppose your fan girls wouldn't take my treatment of you too kindly.  
_I'd do it all again, _But it was oh so worth it.  
_So Catch me if you can, _You were always chasing but never could catch me, I guess this was just a way for you to get one up on me yeah?  
_Cause, I took your car,  
With your baby in the back seat, _I guess now you can fulfill your dream of restarting your clan.  
_Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat, _So what did you think when you were told your credit was no good in any shinobi store? Who knew they liked me better then you?  
_Baby now you know how much it hurts,  
When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!

Now I feel better, _I never realized exactly how moody you were all the time.  
_But its hard to forget,_ I don't know if I'll ever be over your betrayal, but I sure as hell won't let you know that.  
_I never think of looking back, _I will never take you back, or go back to being your little wife, even if you begged.  
_Cause time has no meaning when your free, _I suppose you think you'll get away with it._  
This is what you get,  
Karma bitch, _But Ino was just using you, she wanted to be able to claim she slept with THE Uchiha Sasuke, after all.  
_Now I see who you really are, _You never were more then an arrogant, backstabbing, emotionally stunted child.  
_Cause happiness is the best revenge, _You grit your teeth every time you see me with Shino, don't you?  
_But caught red handed with a grin on your face,  
Didn't think you'd be easy to replace! _After all you are THE Uchiha. No-one could be better then you. Arrogant bastard_

Again and again and again and again and e-yeah....

If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Well then I've got a story to tell,  
If heaven is a place where the angels go,  
Then I know I'm going straight to hell!

Wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!

_After all I did enjoy tormenting you, I wasn't known as Kohona's Prank King for nothing you know. But I've moved on, I'm happy now. I'd wish the same for you, but I don't think you'd know happiness if it came up and bit you on the ass._


End file.
